


a gentle reminder

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: poly matsuhana + readerwrote this while struggling with dysphoria. shit is bad, but writing these gives me comfort somehow. i hope it gives you comfort as well.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	a gentle reminder

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for deadnaming by family and dysphoria.
> 
> use of they/them pronouns for the reader

“they’ve been at it for a while now.”

hanamaki’s brows furrow, rose eyes flittering to your figure in worry. after a long day of job interviews, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in bed with both you and issei. the latter was willing to provide, but you had been cooped up in the study since the afternoon.

times like this, they knew you needed some downtime with yourself, and the two ex-volleyball players were happy to give you space. but there was an air of anxious energy around you, eyes almost frantic with worry.

“made you some tea,” issei murmurs, low enough to not break the atmosphere as he enters the room. not even looking up from the screen, you thank him, flinching at the burn on your tongue.

he retreats from the room with a sigh. “what happened?” makki inquires as the brunet pours cups for the two of them. mattsun reaches out, a hand on his beloved.

“their parents called.”

that alone would’ve sufficed, but there was an edge to his voice that spoke of a different story. “it wasn’t as bad, at first,” he continued. “they asked about them, about work and all that.”

“but?”

“they called me by my dead-name.”

your voice startles them, heads spinning to see your figure in the hall. there’s a lie on your face in the form of a smile, yet the tears streaming down tell the truth. within moments they are on their feet, strong arms catching you as you sink to the ground.

you sob onto makki’s shoulder, clinging onto him as he carries you into your shared room. mattsun is quick to set up your comfort materials, blasting the airconditioner as he tucks you into the biggest sweater he could find. times like this make their heartache. for as much as they’d like to take the pain away, they could only do so much.

he whispers reassurances as you lean against him, makki’s arms wrapped around your torso an anchor. their support grounds you, tension easing enough. when your sobs had ebbed to hiccups and the light in your eyes slowly returns, you press a kiss to issei’s jaw, a silent thanks.

the evening is then spent under covers, the scent of your favorite scented candle wafting through the air. blankets are pinned the wall, kisses and smiles traded for truths and secrets.

they remind you that you are loved, from that night, and straight on until forever.


End file.
